Chapter 1: A Windy Day
(The CBBC logo forms. The scene opens at the museum. The date shows up: March 15, 2011. It's 10a.m. Sid and his team and Carly Shay were feeling confused.) * May: Are you OK, Carly? * Carly: Yeah. Just a little tired. I had this weird dream last night. * Gabriella: Me too. Were you being chased through school by a rolling ball of string? * Carly: No. * Gabriella: OK. That's just me, then. * Sid: Hey, Carly. May. * Carly: Hi, Sid. * May: Sidney. * Sid: What's up with you, guys? Rough night? * Carly: Weird dreams. * Sid: Were you two being chased by a tornado with sharks in it? * Gabriella: No. * Carly: No. * Sid: Just me then. * May: So, what was your dream, Carly? * Carly: Well, first, Sonos was Kesem's boyfriend. * Sid: Sounds like a good dream. * Gabriella: More like a nightmare. * Carly: And the second weird thing was that The Puppy Master was jealous of me for going out with you guys. * Gabriella: Ugh. * Sid: Oh. That does sound like a nightmare. * Carly: I have no idea what that all means. * Sid: You should check with Gerald. Doesn't he have the dream interpretation book? * Carly: Oh, good idea. But I lost him. * Gabriella: You lost our remaining team member? * Carly: Either that, or he's hiding. * Gerald: I'm not HIDING! (They see Gerald in a shark model.) * Carly: Gerald? * Gerald: I'm not hiding! * Carly: Where are you then? * Gerald: I was making a sculpture called "Shark Dude" for the Natural History Museum in Brooklyn. It's meant to be a living sculpture. * Carly: I can hear you, but I can't see you. * Gabriella: Yeah. Where is your voice coming from? * Gerald: I'm INSIDE the sculpture! * Carly: You're inside the sculpture? * Gerald: Yeah. * Carly: Well, come out. * Gerald: I can't. I've welded myself in. * May: Wow. Did you mean to? * Gerald: Yes and no. * Carly: How long have you been in there? * Gerald: All night! And I'm really wishing that before I got in here, I hadn't drunk all that soda. * Carly: We'll get you out. * Sid: This is the craziest sculpture you've done yet, Gerald. * May: Yeah. What gave you this idea? Did you hit your head on something? * Gerald: Actually, it was iCarly. * May: Carly's show? How? * Gerald: The curator in Brooklyn's Natural History Museum was watching your show with his kid. He saw some of the sculptures I did for the iCarly set and he texted me. * Gabriella: That's great. * Gerald: It will be as soon as I get out of here! * Carly: Doesn't look good. It's welded solid. * Sid: How are we gonna get him out? * May: We could blowtorch him out, but then, he'd be toast. * Carly: Yeah, not a good idea. And we can't melt away the iron without melting him, too. * Sid: We'd need a brain as big as Lex Luthor's to work it out. * Carly: That's weird. You've reminded me. Lex was in my dream, too. He was trying to take over The Big Apple. * Sid: Then it definitely was a nightmare. * Carly: I'm sorry, Gerald. There's only one option left. * Gabriella: Yeah. We're gonna have to use hammers. * Gerald: What? NO! (Carly and May start pounding the shark sculpture he is in with the hammers.) LOUD! VERY LOUD! (The screen fades to black. Then, the title shows: Raven: Mega Disasters 4: The Oklahoma Tornado.) Category:Scenes Category:Opening Scenes Category:Raven: Mega Disasters 4: The Oklahoma Tornado Category:Time Travel Scenes